


Stranger || 낯선 사람

by jxngdxe



Series: Stranger | Namjin [1]
Category: Bighit - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Seokjin - Fandom, bts, jin - Fandom, namjoon - Fandom, rm - Fandom, 네시 | 4 O'Clock - RM & V (Song), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngdxe/pseuds/jxngdxe
Summary: Namjoon is the leader of a local gang that rules the black market and the streets.Jin is the son of the biggest business owner in South Korea.Jin's father owes Namjoon money but can't pay him off right now so, Namjoon kidnaps Jin.





	Stranger || 낯선 사람

~No One's POV~  
"Seokjin! Come into my study please!" Jin's dad yelled from down the stairs of his gigantic mansion.

"Give me 3 more minutes." Jin mumbled as he rolled around in bed and got back into a comfortable position. It's currently 10:37 pm and Seokjin has school in the morning.

"Seokjin! NOW!" Jin sat up groggily at his father's loud, booming voice echoing through the large marble hallways. Slowly, but surely, Jin made his way down the giant stair case and into his father's study. Still in only a pair of pajama party pants, when he walked by the maids, they all wanted to faint at his slightly toned abs.

"Yes Appa?" Jin said in a hoarse voice, sleep still wanting to take over his body.

"Jin, you're not going to school tomorrow, you're not even leaving the house." Jin's eyes widened. Tomorrow's his best friend's birthday! He can't miss tomorrow.

"Appa, it's Hoseok's birthday tomorrow. He's my best friend. You know, the one person that was there for me after umma died unlike someone." Jin gave his father a cold glare. Meanwhile, Jin's father had 'panic' all over him. His body language, the tone in his voice and the way his eyes flickered to the windows and to his door. Jin took notice to this.

"Appa, what's wrong? Why are you freaking out?" Jin's father sat them both down as he started to tell Jin the whole story.

"So, you owe Bangtan, the most powerful gang in Seoul, money?! Appa just take my college fund! That should pay them off!" Jin's father shook his head.

"No. I will not risk my son's chance at success over a little gang deal." Jin's jaw dropped. Little? If his father didn't pay them off, they were going to kidnap Jin until they got paid! How is that little?! Jin scoffed and stood up.

"Whatever. If it's little for you, then let it be little. In going back to sleep!" Jin shouted as he started up the stairs. When he got to his room, he saw his window was open. Walking over to it, he looked outside and saw nothing.

"I must've left it open. Oops." Jin shrugged it off and went to close it when he heard his door slam behind him. Turning, he saw Hoseok standing there, smiling.

"Oh, it's just you. Hoseok you scared me." Jin breathed as he held his chest, feeling his heart beat a million miles per second.

"Sorry. Hey can you come here for a second?" Jin walked forward, unaware that his best friend was hiding a cloth covered in chlorophyll behind his back.

"What's wrong? You look sad. Be happy! It's your birthday tomorrow!" Jin gave Hoseok his amazing smile which made Hoseok even sadder.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is." Hoseok muttered, which caught Jin's attention.

"Wha-" Jin was cut off from his best friend placing the cloth over his mouth and nose, causing Jin to lose consciousness. Hoseok put zip ties around his friends wrists and ankles while he picked up Jin and walked over to the window, a tear snaking down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Jin. I'll make it up to you later." Hoseok whispered as he jumped out of the window and walked to a black van. Opening the back door, he set Jin in a seat and sat next to him.

"This is the bastard's son?" Someone questioned.

"Y-Yeah. Now shut up Tae." Hoseok whimpered as he laid Jin's head down onto his lap while he looked at his unconscious friend.

"Touchy, touchy Hoseokie." A guy with blonde hair stated.

"Jimin do you not know human feelings?! I just had to knock out my best friend! For something that he didn't do!" Hoseok shouted, tightening his arms around Jin in a protective way.

"Hey! Shut up so we can get home! I have to sleep! Finals are tomorrow!" A raven haired boy shouted from the passenger seat.

"I agree with Jungkook on this. We all need sleep. It's been a long week." Said the person in the driver's seat, putting the car in gear and driving away.

"I agree with Yoongi. We need sleep. So hurry up and drive us home!" Taehyung shouted. Hoseok hit Taehyung's arm and told him to stay quiet.

"I just want to get Jin there and in an actual bed. Why did you guys make me go get him? Why couldn't you?" Hoseok glared at Jimin and Taehyung who both shrugge their shoulders.

"Because if he saw a stranger in his room, he would've screamed to his father and we couldn't have that could we?" Jimin answered with a smirk.

"You know, you two would look just adorable together." Jimin joked while he looked at Hoseok's arms wrapped around Jin's fragile, pale body.

"Don't even start teasing him baby. Last time you did that, you had a black eye for two weeks." Yoongi warned which made Jimin roll his eyes and Jungkook snicker along with Taehyung and Hoseok.

"I just wasn't paying attention." Jimin tried to say but Hoseok burst out laughing.

"No, you were just too slow to dodge me." Hoseok laughed as Jimin's cheeks turned a light red which made him turn his head to look out the window, hiding his blush from embarrassment. Happy that he won an argument with Jimin, Hoseok relaxed a little but kept a good grip on Jin's limp body.

"Guys stop fighting. We're home and remember the last time Namjoon caught us fighting?" All of their eyes got a flash of terror in them.

"That was so scary. I never saw Namjoon so angry in my life." Hoseok shivered at the sight of Namjoon angry.

"I'll carry in Jin for you Hoseok-" Hoseok tightened his grip on Jin when Yoongi reached for him.

"My best friend, I'm carrying him inside. He'll stay locked in my room and I'll sleep on the couch." Hoseok growled as he moved Jin away from Yoongi's grasp. Hoseok ran inside and up into his room, setting Jin in his bed while he locked the window and made sure you couldn't open it.

"So this is the famous Seokjin we hear so much about." A deep voice came from the doorway behind Hoseok.

"Yes, this is Seokjin. Please Namjoon, I'm begging you to not hurt him." Hoseok asked while he turned to see Namjoon next to his bed, staring at Jin.

"Oh, I won't hurt him. I just need him until his father pays us back. Now, why is he in here?" Namjoon questioned as he shifted his gaze up to Hoseok's.

"W-We don't have a guest room, s-so I was going to lock him in here w-while I-I was going t-to sleep on the couch." Hoseok tried to say without stuttering. Being honest, Hoseok is ALWAYS terrified of Namjoon. He just had a bad vibe about him. But he owed his life to Namjoon after Namjoon saved him from a fire when he was a kid.

"Alright. But, why can't he just stay in my room with me? My room is much bigger and had more room." Hoseok's eyes widened. He knows Namjoon better than anyone here. Namjoon practically raised him when his parents left town.

"No! I won't let him stay with a pervert like you. That's the last thing he needs right now." Hoseok shouted, which surprised Namjoon because no one ever tells at him because their too afraid of what he'd do to them if they did.

"Why are you so protective of this boy? Especially after what his father did to us?" Hoseok's hands balled into fists while he tried to control his anger.

"Because you don't know the hell he's been through. He just lost his mother 6 months ago and now you took him away from his father. Not only that but you made me, his best friend, be the one to chlorophyll him. He just lost everyone. The last thing he needs is a percent like you anywhere near him." Hoseok growled through gritted teeth.

"Fine. Have it your way. But we stay in the same house now. We'll see each other every now and then. Later Hoseokie!" Namjoon waved while he walked out the door and down the hall. Hoseok let out a sigh of relief when Namjoon left. His eyes found their way to his bed, where Jin started to move. Jin's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Hoseok standing there with a sad smile.

"Hoseok? Where am I? What happened?" Jin started to bombard Hoseok with questions.

"Hey Jin. You finally woke up huh? I can't tell you where you are but I can tell you what happened. Please, don't hate me after I tell you this." Hoseok sat down on the bed next to Jin, explaining everything that happened which wasn't that much.

"Wait, so you knocked me out and then put me in a van and drove me to a gang house?!" Jin almost shouted.

"Shh! If you wake up the others, they'll kill you for sure!" Hoseok whispered while he tried to calm Jin.

"I knew you were an underground rapper but I didn't know you were a part of Bangtan! Hoseok, why did you do this?" Jin started to tear up at the thought of his best friend even thinking about doing this to him.

"Jin, I'm sorry. I had to! Namjoon would've hurt my little sister if I didn't." Jin's eyes widened at the mention of Hoseok's younger sister.

"I'll let you sleep. Sadly I have to lock you in here so you can't run away but if you need anything, someone should be keeping watch outside the door. Don't be afraid to ask them okay?" Jin nodded his head whilst Hoseok gave him his toothy smile before he checked the window one more time and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

"I might as well try to sleep again. I'm not going anywhere." Jin mumbled while he crawled under the unfamiliar blankets and fell asleep.

~Hoseok's POV~  
Once I walked out the door and locked it, Yoongi came up to me.

"I'll take first night of watching him. Don't worry, I won't hurt him." He gave me a reassuring smile. I nodded my head slightly before I walked downstairs and lied on the couch.

"I hate this. I hate that I have to do this to Jin." I sighed as I covered my eyes with my arm. The couch seat at my feet dipped down as someone sat at my feet. I removed my arm from my eyes so I could see who it was.

"You okay Hoseok? I know you really care about that Seokjin." Jungkook said as he handed me a bottle of water.

"Hey Kookie. No I'm not okay. My best friend in the whole entire world probably hates me now." I whispered, my eyes tearing up.

"He won't hate you. He doesn't seem like that kind of guy." I scoffed.

"You've never met him. One time, back when he was dating Mark Tuan-"

"Wait, Mark Tuan from GOT7? Like our rivals GOT7?!" Jungkook exclaimed, spitting out his water onto the hard wood floor.

"Yes from GOT7 and ew. That was gross." Jungkook rolled his eyes at me.

"Anyways, Jin caught Mark with someone else and they had known each other forever. After that, Jin just forgot about Mark's existence and then boom! GOT7 was born!" Jungkook's mouth fell open.

"So Jin is the reason Mark created GOT7?" I nodded my head.

"Mark knew that I was with you guys, I have no idea how, but he wanted to get rid of me so he made a gang of his own all because Jin came straight to me after Mark cheated on him." I laugh lightly at the face Jungkook made.

"Woah! I didn't know that!" Jungkook's face was priceless. I sat up and patted his back.

"Come on. You need to sleep. Our little 13 year old has finals." Jungkook glared at me.

"You're not that much older than me." Jungkook pouted.

"Yah! I'm 17. That's 4 years older than you! Now go to sleep before I get Taehyung." I grinned at Jungkook's tinted cheeks. He got up and wandered upstairs.

"Night Hoseok!"

"Night Kookie!" I laid my heat against the arm rest while my eyes got heavy. Soon I drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there, jxngdxe here. I know it sucks right now, but it gets better, I promise! I really like this story. I posted it on wattpad at first but i like it and want to continue it on here. please stay tuned for more chapters.


End file.
